


Hopeless Depression

by RinAsami



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Other, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a very short poem I wrote on how I sometimes feel when my depression gets very bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Depression

It's dark in here.

I can't see myself anymore.

My insides hurt, make it stop.

It's the devil within that makes me cry.

The slow devouring of my soul.

The torture of hating myself.

No one can help me; I'm alone.

The darkness is getting darker. Is that even possible?

It is all hopeless.

This is how it feels everyday.

This is Hopeless Depression.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I do see a doctor and take meds; I just thought I would share this little poem I wrote. :)


End file.
